Dos más
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. UA. Jadeé en busca del aire que él se había robado con sus caricias y besos apasionados, lo sentía tan mío que luchaba por no enloquecer de amor hacia él, Syaoran. S&S. Lemon.


**Dos más**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

No era la primera vez en que nos encontrábamos en esta situación: él sin ropa alguna que cubriera su pecho de mi vista y yo con la blusa tirada en algún lugar de su habitación.  
Tampoco que nos besáramos como si de eso dependiera nuestra vida; cada segundo pegada a sus labios me resultaba un exquisito placer que no podía desperdiciar ni por un momento más.  
Sin embargo, debo admitir que sí parecía ser la primera vez que llevaríamos el encuentro a algo más que toquetear por aquí y por allá, y a dejar un rastro de nuestra respiración por cada espacio disponible que podíamos obtener.  
Y todo porque la cantidad de alcohol que corría por nuestras venas era mayor al que habíamos aprendido a controlar en los últimos meses.

El olor de su cabello, mojado por la lluvia que aún caía fuera de la ventana, me recordó a la primera vez en que le vi, fuera de la puerta de aquel edificio en la universidad. Alto, varonil y sexy, fueron las palabras con las que lo describimos mis amigas y yo. 'Papacito', dijo una de ellas cuando pasamos a su lado y luego nos soltamos a reír como tontas. Crucé mi mirada con la suya por un segundo, sólo uno, y desde ese momento sabía que en algún punto de nuestras vidas nos perteneceríamos.  
Lamió mi cuello lentamente, provocando un disfrute y un delirio que me provocaba a morder su hombro y saborearlo lentamente. Como un delicioso manjar.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos mientras pasaba sus manos, suaves como la misma ropa, por mi espalda, buscando con maestría inusitada para él el broche de mi sostén. Metí mi lengua dentro de su boca, acariciando la suya mientras sentía cómo lo abría y separaba de mi cuerpo, pasándolo por mis brazos hasta retirarlo por completo. Me separé de él para besar su cuello mientras mis manos se aferraban a su espalda, retrasando el momento de estar semi-desnuda ante sus ojos.  
Él, contrario a lo que creía, no desaprovechó el tiempo y comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta rozar mis piernas. Sus dedos acariciaban hasta donde le permitía mi abrazo férreo. Me sentía asombrada de sentir su pecho caliente junto al mío, y el roce de sus manos, que ahora comenzaban a meterse debajo de mi falda y acariciar mis muslos, provocando que una corriente eléctrica se pasara por todo mi cuerpo: excitándome.

Si el beber unas pocas copas de vino era toda la solución a nuestro nerviosismo, que siempre terminaba dominando aquellas ya bastantes noches sin más que toqueteos inexpertos, ¡bendito fuera! Ahora me permitía de disfrutar cada detalle de él con mayor claridad, aún cuando mis pensamientos divagaran entre desabrochar el cierre o botón de su pantalón primero, o tal vez dejarle a él hacer ese trabajo y yo dedicarme a enredar mis dedos en su cabello despeinado.  
No éramos unos niños, nuestra edad lo _avalaba_, pero el tenernos tan cerca: tan íntimos y desnudos hacia el otro, era algo que nos provocaba tener colores en el rostro y mucha inexperiencia en el campo sexual. Muchas veces habíamos terminado teniendo unos deliciosos orgasmos sin algo más que nuestros dedos y besos apasionados a la mitad de la noche.  
Según mis amigas esto era infinitamente mejor, así que ahora esperaba pacientemente; de todas formas nuestra forma de beber tan arrebatada aquella noche era para obligarnos a terminar el trabajo que llevábamos meses intentando.  
Desde el primero después de que él se declarara una noche de verano.

Mi falda desapareció entre sus manos, arrastrada lentamente por todo lo largo de mis piernas. Su rostro bajó lentamente hasta posarse en mi cuello, sosteniéndose ahí mientras mordía delicadamente mi hombro y yo gemía suavemente en su oído derecho. Aspiré aire fuertemente cuando sentí cómo su mano se posaba en mi pecho izquierdo, acarició lentamente, como si fuera cristal a punto de romperse, el entorno de éste hasta apretarlo suavemente. Yo me anclé a él tomando algunos cabellos en una de mis manos y apoyando la otra en su hombro, reclinando mi espalda hacia la cama detrás de nosotros y atrayéndolo conmigo en el proceso.  
Pedí más con voz entrecortada y él no dudó en bajar su rostro hacia su área de entretenimiento favorita, lamiendo cada centímetro de mi piel hasta mi pezón derecho. Suspiré, provocando que su cabello se moviera y desordenara aún más, por lo que reí encantada de saberlo mío. Sus manos bajaron hasta su pantalón, desabrochándolo y tirando de él hacia abajo, quedando enredado únicamente en sus pies. Lo incité a retirarlo mientras yo me movía al centro de la cama, el hecho de que de pronto cayera por no terminar de quitarse la ropa a la mitad del acto no iba a ser lo más recomendable.

Pude observar maravillada cada detalle de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba lentamente, después de aventar la ropa tirada a los pies de su cama a un cesto cercano. Lamí mis labios instintivamente mientras mi mirada subía hasta toparse con la suya, verde y café… en un tono oscuro por lo que ambos veíamos en el otro. Él me observaba como si fuera una maravilla y totalmente suya, yo no negaba lo último.  
Gateó hasta mí, tomando mis manos y levantándolas por encima de mi cabeza, besándome lenta y apasionadamente.  
Yo, sin poder evitarlo, me encogí debajo de él y rocé mi pierna con su miembro; él se sobresalto y suspiró aún con su boca pegada a la mía. Sentí el calor de su aliento hasta mi garganta y me sentí segura de lo que iba a pasar.

Sus labios recorrieron mi pecho, siguiendo una línea vertical por mi vientre, hasta llegar a la parte superior de mi última prenda. Tomé aire ante la expectativa que me provocó sentir ambas manos sosteniendo las orillas. No es que fuera la primera vez que quedábamos desnudos uno junto al otro, pero sí la primera en que parecía que no nos quedaríamos _a medias_ haciendo el amor.  
Lo deseaba, estaba segura.  
Antes de reaccionar completamente, me encontraba totalmente desnuda. Con él de rodillas justo entre mis piernas, un poco abiertas justo ahora, y observando cada detalle de mi cuerpo me sentí de pronto acalorada. Un poco de rubor apareció pronto en mis mejillas.

Él sonrió, completamente embobado, al verme. En venganza, sus mejillas tomaron un color parecido al mío cuando de pronto me envalenté y tomé aquel bulto entre sus piernas. Sonreí divertida de verlo retorcerse de placer ante aquel gesto que pocas veces, contadas con los dedos de una mano, me había atrevido hacer.  
Besé su cuello mientras me hincaba frente a él, sin soltar por mucho tiempo aquella parte de su anatomía. 'Pervertida', susurró a mi oído y yo sonreí, encantada de tener la situación en mis manos, literalmente.  
Sus manos se situaron en mi espalda, acariciándola lentamente, mientras yo bajaba su ropa interior un poco. Me tomó de la cintura mientras se reclinó sobre las almohadas y me atrajo encima de él. Tomé la iniciativa de retirar su última prenda, jalándola suavemente por toda la extensión de sus piernas hasta lanzarla a algún lugar debajo de la cama. Acaricié nuevamente su miembro, besando al mismo tiempo su pecho, dibujando con mi lengua todo lo que se me permitía alcanzar desde esa posición.

No pasé mucho tiempo sobre él, al poco me encontraba nuevamente recostada y con él besando mis pechos. Sus manos no me tocaban, momentáneamente, porque estaban en busca de una cajita con sobrecitos de colores en aquel cajón al lado de su cama. Tragué saliva mientras lo veía alejarse de mí lentamente, rompiendo aquel empaque y viendo como sacaba el condón, colocándolo en su sitio. De alguna manera cada movimiento que hacía en ese momento, me parecía de lo más sensual.  
Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, pidiendo un permiso mudo concedido desde que habíamos cruzado la habitación aquella noche. Lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo nuevamente, él aprovecho el movimiento para acomodarse entre mis piernas abiertas, preparada para recibirlo.  
Sentí como su mano derecha me acariciaba, sintiendo mi sexo y colocando su miembro cerca de mí… cada vez más: hasta que sentí como entraba lentamente en mí.  
Arquee mi espalda ante la intrusión, sintiendo miles de sensaciones a la vez: pasión, amor, calentura, sensualidad; pensamientos pervertidos ante la situación que se avecinaba. Le clavé las uñas en su espalda mientras tomaba centímetro por centímetro mi cuerpo. El dolor, contrario a lo que creía y que siempre fue un miedo para ambos (y razón para pasar cuatro meses en búsqueda de algún método para olvidarlo) fue completamente leve, opacado rápidamente por el placer de tenerlo tan unido a mí.

Jadeé en busca del aire que se me había escapado segundos antes, abrí los ojos para observarlo con los suyos cerrados y totalmente concentrado en las sensaciones. Se estremeció entre mis brazos y yo pasé mis manos por sus brazos, apoyándolo e incitándolo a pertenecerme más.  
Únicamente y completamente mío.

Comenzamos a movernos lentamente, explorando cada detalle que provocaba aquel acto tan íntimo. Nos besamos miles de veces más, tomando el aire del otro para poder respirar.  
Toqué cada detalle de su pecho, espalda y cabello, consiguiendo más recuerdos de lo que la mente puede provocar, los físicos, los del cuerpo. Si intento recordar que pasaba no podía decir con exactitud qué fue, aún y cuando me hubieran preguntado al segundo siguiente. Simplemente recordaba como sentía en todo mi cuerpo sus manos, su respiración y sus caricias cada vez más apasionadas. Como se aferraba a mis pechos con sus labios y dientes; succionando lentamente mi cuello y hombros, dejando marcas de pertenencia.  
De pronto, un placer más allá del todo conocido se depositó en mi vientre, subiendo con rapidez por todo mi cuerpo, conocido normalmente como orgasmo. Cada milímetro de mi ser se encontró reconociendo a Syaoran como la persona ideal para mí el resto de mi vida. Como la persona con la que yo hacía el amor.  
Me encontré deseando que él experimentara lo mismo, por lo que moví mis caderas según mi instinto me decía. Él se mordió el labio inferior y gimió, su aliento acarició mi rostro; supe que fuera lo que fuera, lo hacía bien. Mordí su hombro izquierdo mientras mis manos bajaban y subían por su espalda, dibujando figuras sin sentido.  
Lo besé largamente, acariciando sus labios con mi lengua. Pude sentir claramente cuando él comenzó a moverse más rápido y llegaba al orgasmo entre mis brazos. Su grito de placer inundó mis sentidos por momentos, hasta que cayó sobre mí respirando entrecortadamente.  
Exhalé en su cabello, riendo como una pequeña. 'Sakura, te amo', susurró justo antes de besar mi cuello.

Duramos incontables minutos así, unidos y siendo un único ser. Las caricias pasaron a ser más suaves y tranquilas, menos desesperadas de sentir al otro y llevarlo al éxtasis. Conversamos durante algún tiempo, de tonterías sin sentido y algunas cosas más.  
Tuvimos que separarnos sin muchos ánimos, él tomó aquel condón y caminó hasta el baño completamente desnudo. Yo disfruté con la mirada nuevamente cada detalle de su cuerpo, mordiendo mi labio inferior ante el recuerdo reciente de estar haciendo el amor.  
Miré hacia mi derecha, donde los sobres de colores se desparramaban en la cama, adornándola de alguna manera extraña. Me pregunté qué tan mala idea era decir 'otros dos más', como hacía algunas horas en aquel bar.  
No dudaba demasiado que Syaoran estuviera dispuesto a cumplir mi petición.

* * *

¡Feliz día de San Valentín!  
Este one-shot lo escribí para un concurso de Relatos eróticos, como puede verse, y espero que les guste como regalo del 14 de Febrero ;)!  
Cualquier comentario, dímela *w*!

Gracias a Sandra por betearlo.


End file.
